Unstable
by Kid Kokopelli
Summary: After Gil has a neardeath experience, Nick becomes very protective of him and is intent on helping him in 'every way.'
1. Chapter 1

Title

"Man, this place looks like ground-zero," Nick said with a whistle.

Grissom parked the Tahoe as Nick said this and got out, his subordinate following him step for step. They both went around to the back to retrieve their kits, and then headed towards the half-collapsed building and the surrounding chaos.

Their beloved comrade, Captain Brass, intercepted them before they even reached the crime scene tape, and had already begun to fill them in on the preceding events.

"Used to be an old abandoned apartment building. Been in shambles for years."

Grissom listened to Brass as he squinted through the dust and construction equipment at the pile of rubble that was once the aforementioned building.

"The place use to be a major hangout for junkies. Use to bust a lot of'm out here." Brass continued as he began walking them along the perimeter of the scene. "Guy that owns the lot is Jack Trenton. That's him right over there."

In saying that, Brass pointed to a young, fit man with full, brown hair, wearing semi casual clothes, standing in front of a black SUV, and was making a valiant effort to bust a small pulsing blood vessel on his forehead by yelling with all his strength at the surrounding group of officers.

"The guy that's about to have a hernia?" Nick inquired humorously.

"Yea."

"What's his story?" Grissom finally asked.

"A long one," Brass quipped.

"And I'm assuming there's a dead body involved. Otherwise, we wouldn't be out here."

"Well, according to Jack; when the building collapsed, the state chased him down and he was ordered to send someone to clear the lot- hence the construction men. Then, after about a day, they come back to him complaining about some god awful stench."

"Decomp," Nick interjected.

Grissom nodded in agreement.

"So he tells the guys to deal with it and keep digging. Sure enough, they find a DB."

"Where did they find it?" Nick asked.

"In the basement."

"Did anyone touch anything?" asked Grissom.

"It's a construction sight……"

The sarcastic reply issued no reaction from Grissom, save for the 'no BS' stare that he always wore at his crime scenes.

"One of the construction men said they didn't go near the body. They stopped all activity as soon as they found it." Brass conceded.

"Thank you," Grissom said with a slight nod. He looked back at the furious landowner who was now struggling against the small group of cops in an effort to get across the crime scene tape. "Brass, can you hold him for us?"

"Sure thing," he said affirmatively, then promptly got in the guy's face and said, "Mr. Trenton! You're mine for the next 24 hours."

"What the Hell? I didn't do nothin!"

"Yea, yea, I know. Come with me."

In the mean time, Grissom was going to round up a couple uniforms and get them together with the construction supervisor so that they could figure out a safe means of getting to the body.

"Nicky…"

"Yea Boss?"

"I want you to go hunt down the man in charge of the construction sight. I'm going to gather a few of the officers. Meet me back here in five minutes."

"Can do," Nick said with an affirming nod. He started walking in the direction of the big yellow machines, then turned back as he walked, held up one hand with fingers spread out and, with a smile, called out over the construction noise, "Five minutes!"

Grissom hiked an eyebrow at Stokes' bizarre behavior.

About twelve minutes later, Nick and Grissom got back together with the construction supervisor and some of the upper ranking police and began discussing possabilities of how the two CSIs could get to the body.

"OK so there's the hole to the basement that the men dug out to begin with, but you say that's not quite stable enouph for us to climb down." Grissom said.

"Yes, but the structure itself is stable enough. I can have some of my guys dig you a safer path, but it will take a while." the construction boss replied.

"Well that's alraight. That'll give us time to get our gear together."

"Sounds good."

Nick interjected, "You're sure this is safe?"

"Oh, yes. Judging by the blueprints, it's plenty safe in the basement."

"But it's not full a gaurantee," Nick added skeptically.

"I'm positive you'll be safe."


	2. Chapter 2

A warning to those who hope that this is not going to be a slash fic… Go read my profile. No offense to those who don't appreciate slash, but I live for slash. It's my story, it's my preference. I will not apologize for writing about what I enjoy most.

That being said, if you like slash, please continue: D

About an hour later, Nick and Grissom were standing a good 20 yards away from the site where several construction men worked like dogs trying to dig a secure path through what used to be the lobby floor.

The two CSIs watched the carnage that ensued with mild fascination.

Both of them had dressed in the standard blue coveralls and yellow hardhats with small light fixtures attached to them. They were both equipped with their field kit and a walky-talky radio programmed to a direct channel with… well, with whoever happened to be holding the other radio at the time, a fact that made Nick a little nervous.

Nick took a look at his watch. It was now1:30 a.m.

"Grissom?"

"Yes Nicky?"

"Any idea how long this is gunna take?"

"None at all," Grissom replied bluntly. "Why, you in a hurry or something?"

Nick was slightly taken aback by his boss's subliminally accusing tone. "I mean the digging. How long should it take them?"

"Oh that," Grissom looked over at Nick with a quirky smile, "Sorry, I don't know that either."

As if on queue, one of the construction men climbed out of the hole, took off his hardhat and waved it in the air as a signal that they were done.

"They're done now."

"Oh thanks Gris, where would I be without you?"

Grissom grinned at his subordinate, "Without me? You'd probably be working with Sara tonight."

"…." Nick bowed his head, "Good point."

The two men went over to meet with the construction supervisor who had acquired the blue prints of the old building and was currently tracing out the route that they would be taking. When he saw the two CSIs approach, he began talking immediately, "Hello boys. Okay, here's the plan. I've had the men dig out this section on the ground level floor right here," he pointed with his highlighter to a corner on of the lobby illustrated on the blueprint, "It's a pretty straight shot to the basement, but according to our men, it gets to be a pretty tight squeeze halfway in.You'll have to crall on all fours…"

"All I want to know is; is it safe?" Nick interjected.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. You'll just half to suck it in a little to get all the way through. Other than that you'll be fine."

Nick was skeptical. He turned to his boss, "What do you think Grissom? Grissom?" Nick became worried when he saw his boss squinting hard at the construction boss, concentrating as if he were trying to hear popcorn popping over a crowd of people clapping. "Grissom? Griss!"

Grissom seemed to snap out of his revelry with a start. He looked at Nick, instantly regaining his composure. "Yes? What is it?"

"You okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldin't I be?" Grissom looked perplexed.

Nick didn't buy it, but he let it drop. They both turned their attention back to the construction man who had been waiting patiently for them to finish. As soon as he was sure that he had their full attention he went back to his blueprints. He picked up another sheet of thediagram and put it down on top of the other one."Okay," he said, "this is the basement. Your path should open up into this room right here." pointed again to the blueprint, "And according to my men, the body you are looking for is around here," and he pointed to a little diagram of a person laying on the floor.

"Cute." Grissom commented dryly.

Nick chukled.

"Any thing else?" Grissom asked.

The Construction supervisor spread his hands and shrugged, "No, that should be it. Do you have your radios?"

Nick keyed his radio and there was the awkward sound of the recpricant radio keying up in response. The construction man smiled and picked up the radio.

"Okay cool. Now let's see if this camera is working." The man went over to a laptop and turned it on. He clicked around with his mouse pad for a couple minutes, then got up and walked over to Grissom, reached out and pushed a little button on a small fiberoptic camera that had been attached to his helmet. He went back to the laptop and smiled as he turned it around to show the two CSIs that it was working. Nick grinned and leaned infront of Grissom and waved into the camera.

"Oh god, there's two Nicks!" Gil said in mock exasperation.

Nick laughed as he stood up straight. "Okay, I think we're ready."

The construction boss (who's name is not important) made a gesture of affirmation, and called to one of the men standing nearby. "Lopez! Show these men to the entrance."

"Si, senor," the man answered and then motioned for Grissom and Nick to follow.

Finally they were crossing the yellow tape into the rubble.

Nick was secretly enjoying himself as they crossed the carnage of the collapsed building. He had never seen his boss so genuinely befutled. Grissom, who always performed with such dexterity and precision was now tottering and stumbling across the loose rocks and debris. Every now and then he'd come across a particularly loose chunk of concrete that would tip and send him falling forwar to land on all fours. It was so adorable.

Eventualy Grissom gave up his dignety and started working his way closer to Nick, whom he had noticed was having a little less trouble than him.

"Having some trouble?"

Grissom gave him a tight smile. "Just a little."Just as he made it over to Nick, he tripped again and fell headlong into him. Nick cought his boss in his strong arms and brased both their weights on his left foot, meraculously avoiding the loose rock behind him that would have sent them both to the ground.

Grissom cussed under his breath, but Nick was just outright laughing. His boss glared at him.

"You alright?" Nick asked with a heavy Texan twang.

"Never better," Grissom replied bitterly as he struggled to regain his equilibreum. He kept a firm grip on Nick's shoulder and let his younger coligue guide him accross the rubble with a strong arm around his waist.

The construction man that had been guiding them was already atthe 'entrance' and had been timing the two clumbsy CSIs. It had taken them a full 8 minutes and 27 seconds to catch up with him.

Nick was grinning thewhole time. It was usually Gissom helping him, but now he was helping Grissom.He was thuroughly happy for this little bit of dominance over his boss...Then he saw the so called "entrance."

Nick lookedat the hole in the ruble. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No sir," the construction man replied with a heavy spanish acsent.

"Is thissafe?" Nick asked pointing to the hole.

"Si."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Grssom cut in, "You've confermed that thiswas the most stable route to take, correct?"

"Si."

"There'sno other way?"

The man shook his head.

Nick keyed up his radio.

"Nicky, put that away. They've secured this route. It'll be fine."

"The hell it will. It's a friggen hole in the ground!"

"Actually,it's a tunnel."

"I don't like this at all, Griss."

"I know. Now let's go."


End file.
